Diario de un roedor
by Equis-Rojo
Summary: RHyno nos cuenta todo desde su particular punto de vista.


Diario de un roedor

En una mañana como cualquier otra para nosotros, en la sala de una casa, una gata y un hamster veian television.

Tele.-Y es asi, como con un rapido movimiento que el tiranosaurio rex destroza las caderas de su ` presa y engulle 80 kg de carne de un solo bocado...

Mittens.- Como puedes mirar eso Rhyno? Es tan cruel.  
Rhyno.- Oye, se llama mundo natural querida, ademas quien no quisiera ser un t-rex, uno de los animales mas fuertes y monstruosos que alguna vez caminaron en la tierra, con mas de 6 toneladas de peso corporal y 15 mtrs de largo, son sin lugar a duda, los rey indiscutibles de este planeta!  
Mittens.- Disculpa, pero los dinosaurios ya estan extintos amigo, yo prefiero ser un gatito ahorita en estos momentos que un cadaver bien muerto.  
Rhyno.- Ah...sin comentarios.  
Mittens.- Bueno, me voy a tomar un poco de aire fresco, si Bolt pregunta por mi dile donde encontrarme.  
Rhyno.- OK.

Entonces el roedor apago la television y comenzo a hablar solo:

"Desde que paso lo de nuestro viaje han pasado un monton de cosas maravillosas en tan poco tiempo.  
Bolt por increible que parezca se le declaro a Mittens y formalmente ya son pareja los dos. Aun desconozco la razon pero estoy seguro que algun dia lo sabre. Esto me pone muy emocionado por que ambos son de diferentes especies y, por si fuera poco, enemigos mortales en la vida real.

Pero esto no parece importarles, ambos se aman y parece que no van a dar marcha atras. En esta relacion quien parece llevar las riendas es Mittens, por que siempre termina imponiendosele a Bolt. Asi aunque Bolt esta mamerto y es como 4 veces mas grande al final quien viene ganandole es Mittens. Es ironico que Bolt haya caido rendido a las garras de una gata que es identica al gato secuaz del malvado Dr. Calico. Igual lo mismo aplica para Mittens, Quien imaginaria que ella iba a caer rendida a los encantos de quien la "secuestrara"? Oh cielos, esto es emocionante!"

Bolt.- Con quien hablas Rhyno?  
Rhyno.- Con nadie, solo pensaba en voz alta!  
Bolt.- Bien.-Voltea buscando a alguien.-Donde esta Mittens?  
Rhyno.- Salio afuera a tomar algo de aire fresco.  
Bolt.- GrAcias, ire con ella...No quieres venir con nosotros?  
Rhyno.- No gracias, estoy bien aqui.  
Bolt.-Bueno te dejo.

"Je, como si no supiera que vas a hacer sus cositas con Mittens, aun asi me pregunto como le hara Mittens para soportar a alguien del tamaño de Bolt, vaya proeza.

En cuanto a Penny, ella es realmente una persona maravillosa tal como la vi en television, actualmente cursa la secundaria y parece irle bastante bien, incluso hasta esta en clase de teatro. Y su mama tambien es un amor, es una señora bastante trabajadora. No se con certeza a que se dedica, pero suele llegar en las tardes con comida y obsequios para todos.

El programa de Bolt el superperro es ya un asco: aparte del punto de los extraterrestres comenzaron a meterle muchos personajes de relleno y ademas antipaticos, prefiero ver programas de dinosaurios. Todavia mas molesto es ese agente que representaba a Penny, quien no para de llamar cada semana suplicandole que regrese al show.

En cuanto a mi, pues sigo siendo el mismo de siempre, bueno en realidad no, estoy intentando "emular" a Bolt, aunque lo mas heroico que he hecho fue evitar que una mosca sirviera de almuerzo para una ara?...De ahi en fuera nada mas, como Bolt que suele patrullar el terreno de Penny, o ahuyentar alimañas, o cuidar de nosotros, el si es un heroe de verdad, ojala y algun dia yo..."

Bolt.- Hey Rhyno!  
Rhyno.- Bolt, QUE ya terminaste con Mittens, quiero decir ya te desocupaste con Mittens?  
Bolt.- Oye de que hablas?  
Rhyno.- Oh tu ya sabes.  
Bolt.- No se de que estas hablando.-Actuaba con disimulo.  
Rhyno.-Je! Creo que te lo mereces campeon!-se volteo de espaldas y se iba a marchar cuando.  
Bolt.- No vienes conmigo?  
Rhyno.- Que?  
Bolt.- No vienes conmigo a darle una vuelta al terreno?  
Rhyno.- Hablas en serio?  
Bolt.- Si!  
Rhyno.-sI! Si quiero!(casi llorando de la alegria).

Y el hamster se trepo al perro blanco y se fueron a la aventura.

Fin.  
Rhyno.-


End file.
